


Shifting Love

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: During the Blight Morrigan was Solona's everything, and now she's gone and Solona is devastated. Yet for Solona it may not be an end, maybe a new beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

During the Blight, Solona Amell thought she found love. Morrigan had become her everything. She knew that the relationship would never be easy, that there would be fights, minor disagreements, as well as difficult conversations for both women. Yet nothing had prepared Solona for how things would end.

_“I know I ask a lot of you Solona, but let us at least have this last night together. I do not wish to see you die in the coming battle”_

_Solona was floored by what Morrigan had asked of her. To create a child with Morrigan did not bother her, it was the fact that she wished to disappear after the battle to raise their child alone. Solona starred at the near pained expression on Morrigan’s face. She was almost livid… Morrigan was so much to her… to ask her of this? She was unsure of how to even feel._

_“I… You wish to have a child with me and then just disappear! Morrigan…. How can you even ask me that?” Solona at this point resorted to pacing the room. “You’re just going to run away after all this is done? After everything-” Solona’s voice broke as she tried to will her lungs to breathe. She couldn’t handle this. She knew her and Morrigan could never have a normal relationship, but she hoped that it at the very least would not end._

_“I know this is a lot for you-” Morrigan began but was quickly cut off by a shout from Solona._

_“You don’t say Morrigan! I love you Morrigan! And you are asking me to help create a child with you that I will never see! That I will never get to know! And to not see you again… I do not know which is worse, that of which you ask, or to die tomorrow”_

_“You would rather waste your life tomorrow in a senseless death”, Morrigan hissed, “Then so be it, I wanted to give you a way out, to know that you would at least live to see another day”. Morrigan stood in an attempt to leave but Solona grabbed her elbow._

_“That is not what I am saying Morrigan. You are putting me in a tight spot, but know this; while I will take this deal to make a child with you, I will still fight to see them whether or not you like it”_

True to her word, Morrigan had fled after the fight with the Archdemon leaving Solona heartbroken. In the aftermath Solona had found herself confiding to Leliana about how she felt, of how angry she was with Morrigan, how she should have listened to Wynne when she said that it would end in heartbreak. Leliana listened her friend, trying to find a way to comfort her.

“Shhh, Solona, It was not a terrible thing to have loved Morrigan exactly. I believe for her, it was too much, not knowing what it is like to feel love for her like you did”

That didn’t exactly change the fact that Morrigan left, but Solona knew what Leliana meant. Morrigan had cursed the idea of love on a few different occasions, causing Solona to try either stay silent, or later try and defend that love is not so terrible.

“While it does not totally amend the fact that she left, know this Solona, you did leave an impression on Morrigan. I saw small changes in Morrigan over the course of your time together, how she became a little softer”, Leliana continued, “and I believe that had scared her as well”

Solona grappled with the words Leliana spoke. She knew the red-head was right about how scared Morrigan was about love, but Solona also wanted to be mad at Morrigan for how she left.

“You know,” Leliana began mirth in her voice, “this is a reversal of all the times we would typically talk in camp. Normally I had prattled endlessly about something while you would listen to me”. This got a laugh out of Solona.

“Like I said then, I will always listen when you need me, Leliana. And thank you”

“Of course mon amie”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks had been a blur for Solona. Alistair’s coronation was both a reprieve and an annoyance. Nobles sought after her asking question after question, praising her as the Hero of Ferelden when all she wanted was quiet. After she was officially named Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Alistair decided to name Solona the Arlessa of Amaranthine (which  _ thrilled _ Solona to no end, payback really was a bitch), and that the wardens could use Vigil's Keep as a new base to regrow their numbers. 

 

Solona finished packing the last of her items before she headed off for Vigil’s Keep as a knock sounded at her door. Without turning around Solona called out

 

“Come in”

 

The door opened and a red-headed woman peeked through, “I am glad I caught you before you left” she began as she closed the door behind her.

 

“You know I would have said something before I left Leli,” Solona stated. 

Leliana cringed slightly at Solona’s words, reaching to lightly touch the woman’s shoulder. “Let me amend my statement, before the others would be there to interrupt”, she began, “I know you wouldn’t leave without saying something”.

 

Solona moved her hand to rest atop Leliana’s giving it a slight squeeze in reassurance. “It’s alright,” Solona began, but a wide grin quickly overtook her features “so what is i you needed me alone for?” 

 

Leliana giggled and lightly shoved Solona. “You’re terrible. I came to make sure you were alright, it has been quite the week and who knows what state Vigil’s Keep could be in when you arrive” Leliana’s voice dropped as concern edged into her voice at the end.

 

“I… am honestly not sure” Solona huffed. “I’ve had a few thoughts about  not taking Morrigan’s proposal so I wouldn’t have to deal with this”

 

“Do not say such a thing Solona! You have been given a chance by the Maker to continue to live! I know things have not been great but I… I am glad I did not lose my friend”

 

Solona wrapped Leliana up in a hug. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said something that stupid”

 

Leliana gripped the back of Solon’s shirt tightly trying to convey how much she cared for her. “I… it is alright Solona. I know things have been difficult but we can get through whatever comes next”

 

“I wish she hadn’t left,” Solona croaked, “I wish you guys could be there with me... I wish...”. Solona felt tears well in her eyes and spilling over”

 

“Oh ma cherie, shhh” Leliana soothed, rubbing her hand up and down Solona’s back. “As for Morrigan we will find her, and just because we need to part ways for now does not mean it will be that way forever. I know I will write and visit as often as I can; I suspect the others will say the same” 

 

Solona feels the tears slow and pulls slightly away wiping at her eyes. “Thanks Leli, you’re always there for me”

 

“Of course, that is what friends are for, no?  Besides, you are a wonderful person Solona and I will stand with you for a long as the both of us live”

 

Solona smiles gripping her friends hand. “You’re just as wonderful too Lels” 

 

Leliana tried to hide the flush threatening to rise at Solona's statement. “I suppose I should let you finish what you have left to pack so that you are able to leave on time”

 

Solona’s grin returned to her face as she chuckled “Are you trying to get rid of me now Leli?” 

 

“As I said before, you are terrible my dear Solona” Leliana grinned smacking Solona's shoulder lightly

 

"You wouldn't have me any other way" 

 

Leliana just shook her head as she tried to suppress her laughs. _No, no I wouldn't_ Leliana thought realizing that she was in deep.


End file.
